Naruto: search for asuna
by kazearashika
Summary: When asuna is captured by a guild even heathclifff fears Kirito panics but Heathcliff assures him of a guild with the power to take them on and win. But when the jinjuurikii guild tells Kirito a secret that will change his view forever. Will he stay with Asuna or leave her to the hands of Akatsuki? rated M for language and the occasional lemon dont let the pairings fool ya
1. Chapter 1

Naruto/SAO crossover

Summary: heathcliff finds naruto and the jinchurikii guild featuring the nine characters: Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Killer B, and Naruto Uzumaki. He fights them but discovers they each have speicial abilities (will be explained in story) when he loses to Gaara Heathcliff tries to recruit them but they refuse to join. Lator Asuna is kidnapped by the murder guild akatsuki.

Bashing: sakura, sasuke, and kakashi bashing

Pairings: narutoxfu, gaaraxoc, yugitoxyagura, roshixoc, utakataxoc, hanxoc, killer bxoc.

ALL CHARACTERS 16 EXCEPT HEATHCLIFF, AND AKATSUKI MEMBERS!

Bending rules of SAO to allow ninjutsu but nobody likes it but the naruto crew

(Starts after yui is gone)

"Character talk"

'Character thought'

Disclaimer: I don't own these two shows they are owned by the following: Naruto=Masashi Kishimoto. SAO=Kawahara Reki

Story start

Kirito looks around frantically around trying to find Heathcliff who can help him find Asuna. He could not believe it until he found a note from akatsuki saying they have her, finally he sees Heathcliff and runs to him "Heathcliff do you know any guild named akatsuki? They took Asuna!" Said a desperate Kirito. Heathcliff looks terrified at the mention of akatsuki "Where did you hear that name." asked Heathcliff. "I found this note saying they took her!" "Oh god we have to get her back but there is only two guilds that can beat akatsuki both will be able to help hold on I have the leaders on my friends list."

They both wait as Heathcliff sends two messages and wait, Kirito breaks the silence first. "So who are these guilds?" asked a curious and impatiant Kirito. "Im not surprised you haven't heard of the akatsuki or the jinjuurikii or konoha's leaf they are not very well known to anyone outside the guild leaders luckily they both have a grudge against akatsuki but they are stronger then even me." At this kirito was shocked as Heathcliff was the strongest person he knew. Two messages popped in front of Heathcliff one says sure and another says we accept, "uh oh." Said a worried Heathcliff. "Why uh oh isn't this good?" "No because they also have a grudge against each other as well why I don't know but they do ok so don't ask." Said a worried Heathcliff "I just hope that if they fight they don't use their unique skill in jutsu." At this Kirito was shocked and scared because he knew what jutsu was and was terrified at what a person could do with it. "But how can they use it I thought it was supposed to use hand signs that are really complicated?" "Yes but these three guilds use it like it's nothing but second nature to them." "Oi!" A new voice called to them and they turned around to find 9 people behind them and eleven people across them looking like they want to fight. "Wait don't fight here!"Yelled Heathcliff "What the hell Heath why are they here?!" yelled the blond who Kirito assumed was the jinjuurikii leader. "I need your help naruto its akatsuki." At this everyone stiffened. "Why what happened?" Naruto said. "My wife Asuna was kidnapped." Said a sad Kirito, at this the jinjuurikii stiffened. "You don't think..?" said a red haired boy. "Quiet Roshi they don't need to know yet" said Naruto. "What don't we need to this is my wife so tell me or I will kill you!" yelled Kirito "*sigh* fine but if you hate her because of this fact I will kill you!" said Naruto. "Why would I leave her?" asked Kirito. The jinjuurikii guild looked at each other and nodded, Kirito needs to know. "Ok the truth is Asuna has a skill each member of my guild has… to gain the power of any boss she has seen but… the side effect is they wont stop for 5 mineuts the way to activate it is to see someone you care about get hurt but if you use it a lot then you will be able to control it." Said Naruto. Kirito looked shocked at this. "So what are you going to do?" asked Naruto with caution. "Nothing." Kirito said shocking everyone. "Ok then you have the jinjuurikii support" shouted Naruto "Now wait just a minuete Naruto we still want you back!" shouted the man named Kakashi. Now this got Naruto's anger as his eyes flashed red then he shouted angrily "No way am I going with you after last time so forget it come on Kirito we have to test you to see if you are coming or not." Said Naruto. "No way in hell am I going to miss this!" Kirito shouted with determination in his voice to save Asuna. Naruto smiled at this and said "You pass now lets go kick akatsuki's ass!" "YOSH" shouted the jinjuurikii guild. They then set out not aware of the adventure lies ahead of them especially now that the Konoha team knows where they are and will fight them to get Naruto back!

All right I want to explain some things Naruto does know the rasengan and all the jutsu in canon but I will add more and give him the rinnegan which all the jinjuurikii have ok

I won't explain how because I will get confused as ability wise every naruto character or at least the ones who use jutsu will use the following:

Water style: water dragon

Water style: water wall

Fire style: fire dragon bullet

Fire style: Raging fire blast

Earth style: mud dragon bullet

Earth style: mud wall

And anything else that is cool again I do not own

All jinjuurikii can go to tail beast mode.

If this makes them over powered then im aiming good.

Well looks like time is up see ya next time! :D


	2. Chapter 2 authors note and preview

A/N

Well I thought I would get far on this but it looks like a writer's block but dont worry I am almost done with ch 2 will be out soon.

But don't think this will be the last fanfic you see from me in fact here is a preview on my next story

Ok I don't know what to call this so a poll for a name either

The quest for peace

Or

Jumping worlds? Worth it

Ok story preview start

Naruto stood but barely facing facing off against neji who stood opposite to him with a smirk "well Neji I cant believe you pushed me to use them huh?" said a tired Naruto. "And who pray tell are they?" said an arrogant Neji. Naruto smirked and said "well nothing special just my summons!" at this everyone widened and thought 'Summons?!' "That's right and guess what they are not animals summoning style: interdimension summon!"

End for now

You see? I bet you already want to read it huh?

Don't worry I wont tell you which type of naruto appears

But ill give a hint check my profile ;)


End file.
